


[金罐]男友老偷看我洗澡怎么办？

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 论坛体全员出场主 金罐，其他CP自己领会吧这算是第三集第一集》》[金罐]老是被男朋友弄到下不了床怎么办？第二集》》[金罐]男友变得太小心翼翼怎么办？





	[金罐]男友老偷看我洗澡怎么办？

➡️180622-男友老偷看我洗澡怎么办？

1 L  
这么刺激（（搬凳子

2 L  
楼主这名字有点眼熟

3 L 不是开五金店的  
不要眼熟我...

4 L  
楼主说说吧，什么状况他要偷看你洗澡

5 L  
我怎么就没人要偷看我洗澡？

6 L  
楼上的要让我看看吗？我现在没对象

7 L  
还真的...10个帖11个都歪，这才几楼！？马上就歪了

8 L 不是开五金店的  
所以你们还要不要我讲了？

9 L  
要要要

10 L  
当然要啊，不然怎么帮你解决

11 L 不是开五金店的  
好...就是最近天气热起来了，所以有时候白天趁没课也会回去冲冲凉  
他就经常跑来开浴室门，我明明锁上了啊！

12 L  
铜板开厕所门，简单

13 L 不是开五金店的  
呃....算了。然后他就开条缝，站在那看我洗澡  
前面几次我都是洗完了才发现他在那，后来我连洗个澡都要胆战心惊的一直回头看门口

14 L  
你要是发现了他就走了？

15 L 不是开五金店的  
才不会...那他就干脆正大光明的进浴室，落锁了

16 L  
哇呜～大白天的这么刺激！？然后就酱酱酱酿酿的？

17 L  
受君主动？

18 L  
谁告诉你了谁攻谁受

19 L  
就是，不要乱定

20 L 不是开五金店的  
他是下面的那个没错，但是也没有酱酱酿酿的！

21 L  
他都站着看你洗澡了还没有酱酱酿酿

22 L  
楼主不行了？

23 L 不是开五金店的  
谁跟你不行啊！我还是能让他下不了床的好吗！

24 L ✨  
抓，我要截图给他看了

25 L 不是开五金店的  
啪击昏！你不要逼我去跟你家那位说你又偷吃炸鸡了

26 L ✨  
略略略，他早就知道了，还要等你讲啊

27 L 💫  
被我抓到你还很骄傲？看来禁止一个月不够了

28 L ✨  
亲爱的哥哥别这样，一个月已经很难受了

29 L 🎶  
这可不是我认识的那个啪击昏，宿舍大佬去哪了

30 L 又是尼  
遇到寄送哥他哪还敢装大佬了

31 L  
W大的校草又要集合了吗？

32 L 柚是你  
大概吧

33 L 珍爱一生  
我也来啦～

34 L 不是开五金店的  
你们要不要帮忙？  
来玩的啊？

35 L 辉煌一世  
是啊，来玩的

36 L ☁️  
你们俩发帖发上瘾了是吧？有事不好好沟通，都跑来问帖

37 L  
我也很纳闷...不能好好坐下来聊聊吗？

38 L 🦊  
你有没有问过他为什么要看着你洗澡？

39 L 不是开五金店的  
问了

40 L 🦊  
呃...所以？

41 L 不是开五金店的  
他反问我...不能看吗？

42 L 柚是你  
你不会反问他：看了想干嘛？再把他按到门上，看他还敢不敢皮

43 L 不是开五金店的  
原来你都是这样对你家柚子的（笔记

44 L 又是尼  
行，你今天睡走廊吧你

45 L  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈笑死我了

46 L 柚是你  
楼上那位住在10楼对吧？

47 L  
你怎么知道？

48 L 柚是你  
我刚路过10楼就听到笑声了，现在站在你寝室门口（微笑

49 L  
别！我错了，我给您跪了....

50 L 🎶  
你别吓着人家了

51 L 不是开五金店的  
这哥真是.....

52 L  
我比较想知道明明有专用电梯...为什么会路过10楼？

53 L 🦊  
他喜欢爬楼梯？

54 L 珍爱一生  
才不是呢，是因为他昨天把电梯卡丢了

55 L 柚是你  
你一定要这样揭穿我吗！

56 L  
电梯卡不是去管理室买就好了？

57 L 🎵  
专用电梯的电梯卡是要纪录卡号跟使用者的，不然大家都随便就可以上来了，专用电梯还有什么意义

58 L ☁️  
对了！你去申报遗失了没有

59 L 又是尼  
我帮他申报过了

60 L  
又长见识了

61 L  
又长见识了

62 L  
又长见识了

63 L 不是开五金店的  
我看我弃帖好了  
到底是要不要帮我啊！

64 L ✨  
你就试试看他刚刚说的那招嘛

65 L 不是开五金店的  
要做到这种程度吗？

66 L  
不是...只有我好奇楼主的小男友去哪了吗？他现在不是偶尔会逛逛甲版

67 L  
对欸！楼主这样没关系吗？

68 L 辉煌一世  
他应该在宿舍吧？这时间他又没课

69 L 不是开五金店的  
在旁边睡觉呢

70 L 🎵  
你确定他不会看到？

71 L 不是开五金店的  
等他起来我就删帖了

72 L  
别删啊！

73 L 珍爱一生  
你会删啊？

74 L 又是尼  
会

75 L  
你怎么知道？

76 L 又是尼  
因为上次我不小心发错帖，删帖的时候刚好被他看到...

77 L 🎵  
所以你要试试看哪招吗？

78 L 不是开五金店的  
考虑一下...

——————————

“五金....你在干嘛？”

“嗯？没有啊”  
“滑滑手机而已”  
“怎么不多睡一下？”

“那我继续睡....”  
”陪我躺躺好不好“

”怎么突然这么奶“

”你不喜欢啊“

”喜欢“  
”快睡吧“  
”你下午不是还有课？“

”嗯...再睡一下下“  
”等等一起去吃午餐“

”好“  
”那你先睡着“  
”我去冲个凉“

”！“

佑鎭进了浴室，进去没多久就听到了莲蓬头的水声  
冠霖马上就爬了起来，习惯的拿起了铜板走到浴室门口，转开了浴室的门锁  
轻推门，只开了一条正好可以开到浴室内的缝隙

”欸？“  
”人呢？“

打开了门却不见说要去冲凉的那个人

”啊！～“

”宝贝，这样好玩吗？“

原来佑鎭藏在了门后，趁冠霖探头看状况的时候，一把将人拉进了浴室  
他抓住了冠霖的双手，把他反身压制在浴室的墙上

”你干嘛！？“

”这句话应该是我要问的吧？“

”你以为你在抓小偷啊....“  
”痛！“

”你要不要先解释清楚？为什么动不动就偷看我洗澡“

”不说“

”行“  
”不说有不说的办法“

体态纤瘦的冠霖力气完全不敌佑鎭，不停的挣扎却都只是白费力气  
佑鎭轻松的用单手就压制住了冠霖，空下来的另外一只手则开始在他的身上四处游走  
莲蓬头的水没有停过，明明是大热天的，佑鎭却有意的将水温调得有些过高  
渐渐浴室被朦胧的水气给笼罩着，过高温的水气让人感到有些窒息  
随着佑鎭的触碰，冠霖轻轻的喘息着  
也不知道什么时候发生的事，冠霖这才突然惊觉自己衣不蔽体

“嗯.....”  
“五金....”

“怎么了宝贝？”

“疼”

“你不乱动的话”  
“我就松开你”

“好”

佑鎭微微松开了压住冠霖的手，又拉着他的手顺势将他转了过来

“宝贝现在可以说了？”

“因为喜欢.....”

“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢这个？”

佑鎭拉起冠霖的手捧着自己的脸，然后拉着他的手一路向下滑

“这个？”

冠霖的手被拉到了佑鎭的腹部，摸着摸着，冠霖才惊觉，刚刚说要洗澡的人也是全身赤裸  
微微黝黑的肌肤，精巧结实的曲线，是让他一直爱不释手的腹肌

“还是这个？”

说着，冠霖的手又被往下带了几寸，到了佑鎭那不可言喻的地方  
小脑袋一下子炸了，本就被撩拨的双颊微微泛红，一摸到佑鎭那早已坚挺的欲望，他的脸更是直接红成了番茄

“害羞了？”  
“你不喜欢他吗？”

“........”

“不说？”  
“那。就。算。了。”

佑鎭松开了冠霖的手

“喜......欢”

“想要吗？”

冠霖轻轻的点头

“让我看看你有多喜欢他”

冠霖渐渐放低了自己，跪在了佑鎭的身前

“乖”

冠霖开始舔了起来，像孩子舔食着自己最爱的糖果  
时而舔舐着，时而含在嘴里吸吮着  
舌尖在顶端不断的画着圈  
感觉到了东西就要出来的信号，冠霖整个含了进去，用手套弄了两下  
不一会，口中就被腥咸的液体给灌满了  
他不疾不徐的吞下了口中的东西  
看着他的喉结缓慢的滑动了一下，甚至还意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴角  
这画面简直不要太撩人，才刚发泄过渐渐消退的那处，马上又勃发了起来

——————————

101 L  
抢到了！

102 L  
抢什么抢...楼主跟校草哥哥们都不见了

103 L  
就是啊...人都去哪了？

104 L 珍爱一生  
嘻嘻嘻嘻，我听到隔壁有羞羞的声音唷～

105 L 辉煌一世  
宝宝啊！你都不怕羞的吗！？

106 L 珍爱一生  
哎呀～

107 L ☁️  
我都听到了...

108 L 🦊  
大白天的...

109 L  
这么刺激...

110 L 柚是你  
可恶在上课！

111 L 又是尼  
.........没课又怎样，难道你要贴在他们房门外听？

112 L 柚是你  
不可以吗？

113 L  
这么......刺激的吗？贴在房门偷听

114 L 🎵  
这种事他没少干过吧...

115 L  
原来KD是这样的人啊...

116 L  
原来KD是这样的人啊...

117 L  
原来KD是这样的人啊...

118 L ✨  
原来KD是这样的人啊...

119 L 🦊  
你别怀疑，你也是被他偷听过的其中一个

120 L 💫  
姜义建！你太过了分

121 L  
姜义建？谁啊

122 L 柚是你  
没有这个人！

123 L ☁️  
就是KD啊，他改过名字的

124 L 柚是你  
哥你不能这样啊！

125 L 又是尼  
姜义建不是也蛮好听的

126 L 珍爱一生  
对啊，干嘛改掉

127 L 🎵  
因为发音没发准就变成姜鹅建了

128 L ✨  
噗哈哈哈哈哈，鹅建

129 L 柚是你  
............

130 L 珍爱一生  
欸伊～隔壁安静下来了欸

131 L ✨  
@不是开五金店的 人呢？

132 L 🎶  
@不是开五金店的 人呢？

133 L 柚是你  
@不是开五金店的 人呢？

134 L  
@不是开五金店的 人呢？

135 L  
@不是开五金店的 人呢？

136 L  
@不是开五金店的 人呢？

137 L 不是开五金店的  
停停停！  
吵醒他你们就死定了！

138 L  
🤐🤐🤐

139 L  
🤐🤐🤐

140 L ✨  
🤐🤐🤐

141 L  
🤐🤐🤐

142 L 🎶  
🤐🤐🤐

143 L 🦊  
你搞到他睡过去了？

144 L ☁️  
很可以嘛

145 L 辉煌一世  
所以解决了？

146 L 不是开五金店的  
算是吧

147 L 柚是你  
就说没有什么是床上不能解决的

148 L 不是开五金店的  
...没在床上解决

149 L 💫  
你想累死他啊...难怪睡着了

150 L 又是尼  
啧啧啧

151 L  
对不起只有我没看懂他们在说什么吗？

152 L  
楼上不常逛甲版吧？

153 L  
感觉151是直男呢

154 L  
我的确是...不过最近感觉弯了

155 L 🎵  
是来见习的吗？

156 L  
就是来了解一下吧

157 L  
这楼我的！

158 L ✨  
...

159 L 雨木木  
我说...你怎么突然胆子变大了

160 L  
来了！

161 L 不是开五金店的  
宝贝...我......

162 L 雨木木  
@柚是你 原来你都这样对柚子哥的是吧  
@珍爱一生 听得还开心吗？

163 L 珍爱一生  
我错了...我下次不敢了

164 L 柚是你  
抖抖抖抖抖抖抖

165 L 雨木木  
有空再来收拾你们...

166 L  
吃瓜看戏

167 L 辉煌一世  
不可以欺负我家宝宝，是你们自己太大声了...

168 L 雨木木  
你们可以不要听啊！

169 L 又是尼  
我家大狗随你处理～

170 L 雨木木  
谢谢哥

171 L 柚是你  
柚子你真的舍得吗QAQ?

172 L 又是尼  
舍得

173 L 柚是你  
@雨木木 可乐！我买可乐给你抵罪

174 L 不是开五金店的  
不好意思，他被我禁喝可乐了

175 L 雨木木  
是的，交涉决裂

176 L 柚是你  
(⸝⸝⸝ᵒ̴̶̷̥́⌑ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀⸝⸝⸝)

177 L 雨木木  
没用

178 L 又是尼  
@雨木木 软糖吃不吃？我觉得这对他来说是最好的惩罚了

179 L 柚是你  
你想干嘛！

180 L 又是尼  
把你的库存全部给他们

181 L 柚是你  
不可以！

182 L 又是尼  
我已经在整理了

183 L 💫  
这样也好，补好的牙才不会又蛀掉

184 L 🦊  
就是...

185 L  
KD是个软糖控？

186 L 辉煌一世  
是的，没软糖吃会要了他的命

187 L 雨木木  
五金～不喝可乐我吃软糖可以吗？

188 L 不是开五金店的  
勉强接受，但不能像他那样拼了命的吃

189 L 雨木木  
收到

190 L 又是尼  
我整理好了，你们过来拿一下，蛮大箱的

191 L 柚是你  
柚子！你不可以这样对我

192 L ☁️  
这样对你只是刚刚好而已

193 L 不是开五金店的  
好了好了，都散了吧，事情解决了

194 L  
楼主白白

195 L  
灰灰

——————————

“还偷看吗？”

“不可以啊？”

“可以”  
“以后你偷看一次”  
“我就让你一天下不了床”

“你坏！”

“你不喜欢？”

“我不知道！”  
“哼！”

“那就只好多来几次了！”

“呀！～～”

FIN


End file.
